monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Marisol Coxi
|birthday=N/A |age=17 |pet=I love llamas, even though I do not have one as a pet. |bffs=Abbey Bominable and Lorna McNessie |log= }} Marisol Coxi is an exchange student, visiting Monster High from Monster Picchú in South America. She is the daughter of the Maxicoxi, or South American Bigfoot. Character Personality Marisol is a very extroverted ghoul, who loves to live life as loud and dramatically as possible. She's constantly making noise, even when she's trying to be quiet, and throws herself into all of her activities and hobbies. This attitude even extends toward her hair, clothing styles, and especially her feet. She's very proud of her larger than average feet, although this makes it difficult to find a pair of shoes, she still loves to treat them to nail art and fancy shoes when she gets the chance. She learned to be confident about herself when she realized that it is silly trying to change something you can do nothing about, something she can relate to since, even though her feet might be larger than most of the 'normal monsters', she has the smallest feet in her village, which used to make her feel insecure. She is wise and fun, always ready to make her friends, and herself, smile. Additionally she also has an athletic streak, having great knowledge over several sports. Appearance Marisol has dark grey brownish skin, deep pink hair, and slightly bigger feet than average. She is 17 years old. She has hair in her lower legs and arms and big clawed hands. Abilities Super Strenght: Much like Abbey Bominable, Marisol has strenght power larger than usual, which also runs in her primate blood. She is able to break a goal's net with a single ball kick in "Meet You in Monster Pichuu". Skillset Sports: Marisol has a wide knowledge over several sports, including: * Casketball (Basketball) ** Which she has a large advantage due to her height and skill. * Skullimate Rollermaze * Soccer * Surf * Snowboard Relationships Friends Lorna McNessie Though the two have rarely been seen interacting, they consider each other best friends when the exchange program brought them both to Monster High. The two also have bubbly and silly personalities which seem to work together as they have loads of fun while digitaly communicating. Abbey Bominable ' '''Even though the two are second cousins, Marisol also considers Abbey her very best friend, and while Abbey can at times be annoyed by Marisol's clingyness and less serious way to take life, the feeling is reciprocal. The two have a lot of fun together, weather its radical sports, which both enjoy, or simply just hanging with each other. Family '''Abbey Bominable' Marisol and Abbey Bominable are second cousins, which also implies that the Maricoxi and the Yeti are cousins and that their grandparents were siblings, combining, like this, the Coxi-Bominable relationships. Other Family She is from Booru and her closest family is there. Her mother and father, referred as Ma and Pa, are both mentioned in her Monster Exchange diary. Romance Sansquatch ' '''Back in Booru, she has a crush on another maricoxi called Sansquatch, and the feeling is shown to be somewhat corresponded. However it is unknown how their relationship flowed as she doesn't seem to miss him too much. Pet She has a lot of guinea pigs back at home, whom she is very proud of. She also states that she really like llamas for being fluffy and simbolic of Monster Picchú like her. Timeline * April 09, 2014: Mattel requests the trademark for Marisol Coxi. * Late May, 2014: Marisol Coxi makes her diary debut in [[Avea Trotter's Freaky Fusion diary|Avea's ''Freaky Fusion diary]]. * July 26, 2014: Preview photos of Marisol Coxi reach the internet seconds after the reveals at San Diego Comic-Con International. * September 25, 2014: Marisol Coxi's profile is theoretically published on the ''Monster High'' website, but the actual page does not exist. Any reference to it is promptly removed. * September 25, 2014: Marisol Coxi's profile art is revealed. * October 16, 2014: Marisol Coxi's profile is pseudo-re-published on the Monster High website. * Early November, 2014: Marisol Coxi's debut doll is released as part of the Monster Exchange series. * January 22, 2015: Marisol Coxi makes her webisode debut in Meet You In Monster Picchu. Gallery Marisol Coxi Alternative Artwork.png Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Hominids